Unicorn
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: tout commence alors que Levy et Gajeel sont à la recherche de Métalicana. un événement imprévu va se produire et ils vont êtres séparés pendant 10ans. que c'est il passé? que ce passera t il? venez lire :) léger UA. GaLe ! (désolée du résumé pas top ) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis! :3 mercii !


**B'jour ! :D me voici pour un one shoot de fairy tail (premier écrit sur ce manga génial) **

**l'idée m'est venue d'une façon toute conne xD en rêve ! Pendant que j'était malade j'ai tellement dormi que j'ai fais des rêves bizarres et ça en fait partie. J'ai juste rajouter quelques petites choses pour que ça aie un sens (car ouais les rêves sont souvent du nimporte quoi!) ça à un air de titanic à un moment '^' wtf j'sais pas pourquoi o c'est un rêve après tout... **

**c'est un univers différent vous verrez pourquoi ^^ les personnages sont âges de 8 et 9ans au début !**

**disclaimer : fairy tail n'appartiens qu'à Hiro Mashima et pas à moi … snif **

…**...**

**PDV Levy**

cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois, que moi et Gajeel étions à la recherche de métalicana, le dragon qui l'à élevé. Mais sans résultats.

Tout les deux sommes les meilleurs amis même si on se disputes par fois, et que l'entente n'as pas été parfaite dès le début ! Loin de là d'ailleurs.

Nous marchions dans une zone enneigée ou de loin nous pouvions apercevoir l'océan recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace.

-mais voyons Gajeel, il ne peut pas être par ici ! Il fait trop froid ! Essayais-je de le raisonner

-il faut fouiller tout Fiore... je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Me répondit mon ami

-oui...

_un peu plus tard.. _

-heu Gajeel tu crois que c'est vraiment sur de marcher sur la glace ?

-oui ça m'as l'air solide t'en fais pas crevette

-moi j'ai pas trop confiance

-arrête, sois plus optimiste ! Sinon tu vas nous attirer la poisse !

-genre c'est moi qui attire la poisse ? fis-je d'un ton faussement vexé

_crack... _

-heu.. c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Gajeel l'air soudainement inquiet. On dirai un craquement, je n'aime pas trop ça...

-iii ! Un son strident sortit de ma bouche lorsque je vit la couche de glace se fendre

-calmement... calmement... rejoignons la terre ferme ça vaut mieux !

Je le suivi mais nous étions si éloignés que nous ne savions pas par ou aller, seulement de la neige et de la glace à perte de vue...

un grand bruit sourd résonna au loin. Le sol se mit à trembler. Sans que je comprenne comment ni pourquoi, nous nous retrouvions sur une plaque détachée de glace flottant sur l'eau qui commençai à dériver, cependant je me retrouva à l'eau et n'arrivai pas à remonter car cela est instable et Gajeel risquai de m'y rejoindre. Il n'arrivai pas non plus à me faire remonter. J'étais juste accrochée avec mon cher 'ami' allongé qu me retenais et me suppliai de tenir bon

Le temps passai et nous étions complètement gelés...

un bateau passai par ici, se frayant un chemin. Gajeel appelai à l'aide mais nous étions très affaiblit. Lorsqu'il passa à proximité, Gajeel rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restai pour me balancer à bord. Un mot resta ancré dans sa mémoire, Unicorn.

Je criai sans cesse. De désespoir, de peur...

-Gajeel ! Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !

je pleurai, je me demandai ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Les membres de l'équipage se sont occupés de moi. Ils n'ont pas réussi à retrouver Gajeel, c'est comme s'il avait 'disparut'... je me sentais tellement seule...

…...

10 ans on passés. J'était restée à bord de l'équipage de l'Unicorn, je m'était faite à cette vie de pirate, cependant je ne me battais pas. J'était à la recherche de Gajeel tout ce temps mais sans résultats. (ni de métalicana d'ailleurs...)

nous avions accosté à Hargeon mais je décida de rester avec un ami dans la calle. Nous discutions tranquillement mais d'un coup tout le bateau trembla, comme attaqué !

J'accourus alors sur le pont accompagné de mon ami. C'était bourré de fumée épaisse nous n'y voyions plus rien à 10 cm ! Le réflexe fit de se caler dans un coin la tête dans les genoux.

Le fumée dissipée j'aperçus alors la silouette d'un homme, grand, costaux, et avec de longs cheveux noirs. Je pu ensuite voir de nombreux piercing sur son visage.

-étrange... me dis-je. Cet homme me dit quelque chose

-levy ! cria mon ami. Tu va bien ?

-h-hai et toi ?

-ouais, je crois que c'est lui qui à provoqué ça, il à du faire un truk avec un canon

-je vous ai retrouvés unicorn !

je le fixa et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-est-ce possible ? Chuchotais-je

je sorti alors de ma cachette non sans être retenue par mon ami pirate.

-le...vy ? Articula l'homme

un silence s'installa et se fit pesant

-heu.. vous... vous vous connaissez ?

-oui.. c''est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé !

-crevette tu m'as manqué ! Déclara-t-il en la serrant contre lui

-toi aussi ! Répondis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

…...

-alors comme ça tu est restée dans ce navire tout ce temps ?

-oui, et toi qu'à tu fais pendant ces 10 dernières années ? 7

-j'ai intégré une guilde, là bas j'ai rencontré deux personnes ayant aussi été élevées par un dragon ! Eux aussi ont disparut ce jour... mais j'ai surtout intégré fairy tail pour pouvoir te chercher en même temps que j'accomplissais des missions

-moi j'ai essayé de le chercher en vain !

-métalicana ? Ouais... aussi... alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-je sais pas trop... répondis-je sincèrement

-levy ? Demanda une voix assez grave

-oui capitaine ?

-tu te doit de quitter l'équipage maintenant

-m-mais ?

-il n'y as pas de mais.

Après avoir fait mes au revoirs/adieux à tout le monde Gajeel me fit intégrer la guilde.

…...

deux ans après, Levy et Gajeel se marièrent. Ce fut une grande fête.

Un an et demi plus tard, leur premier enfant arriva, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme son père et les yeux noisettes de sa mère.

Ils vécurent dans la joie jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et adoraient raconter leur histoire à leurs enfant puis petits enfants.

…...

**FIN**

**bon voilà c'est vite baclé mais non c'est pas baclé vite c'est juste court ! En même temps c'est un rêve que j'ai fait y'as plus de deux mois ! C'était vraiment difficile! j'espère que ça vous à plut :D heu y as pas trop de fautes j'espère car comme toujours j'écris tard la nuit et la vigilance baisse avec la fatigue x')**

**GaLe POWAAA :3 the best couple ! **

**Voilà bisous ja nee Mina-san ! **


End file.
